The present invention relates to a method for monitoring, and more particularly to a method for monitoring an ion implanter.
In the semiconductor industry, the technique of ion implantation is broadly utilized to produce electronic devices. In the process of ion implantation, the doped atoms or molecules, as the form of charged ions, are accelerated to directly hit and enter a target with a specific energy level. Therefore, the depth profile of implanted ions in the target can be accurately controlled by the energy of implanted ions, and the dosage of implanted ions can be accurately controlled by the implantation time and the current of the ion beam. The use of ion implantation not only can accurately control the depth profile and dosage of the implanted ions but also produce more well-distributed and purer dopants.
Nowadays, ions are implanted in a wafer by an ion implanter in the semiconductor doping process. Since the quality of a semiconductor device will be affected by the quantity and distribution of ions doped in the wafer, how to judge whether an ion implanter has problems or not in time when the energy or concentration of the implanted ions is changed is an important task for the semiconductor doping process.
Although there is a relative control device for the operation condition of the ion implanter, it is controlled by electronic signals and cannot reflect the real situation in the operation process.
Therefore, how to develop a method for monitoring an ion implanter, which can overcome the above shortcomings of the prior art and judge whether the ion implanter has problems or not, is an urgent problem needed to be solved now.